Ta věc
by GwenIala
Summary: Je jedna věc, po které Ivan Braginski vždycky toužil. Tou věcí bylo teplo. Alegorie globálního oteplování, rating M kvůli opakované smrti postavy a násilí bez svědomí.


Ivan s Bělarusí seděli ve světnici a jedli pirožky. Ivan ze všech sil ignoroval chtivé pohledy své sestřičky a radši si představoval svět, až bude jeho. Všechno by bylo Rusko. V jeho velkém domě by sloužily všechny národy. Mohl by bydlet u jižního moře a zapomenout na zimu natrvalo usazenou v jeho kostech. Bělarus ho popadla za ruku a pokusila se mu na prst navléct prstýnek. Ivan ji flákl po hlavě olověnou trubkou, Běla se zřítila pod stůl a dál se nehýbala. Ivan spokojeně dojedl pirožky a zvedl se od stolu. Pak zaslechl klepání.

Nejdřív si myslel, že to si kmotřička smrt přišla pro Bělarus, proto přispěchal otevřít dveře a nechtěně vpustil dovnitř blizard. Chvilku ležel naznak v závěji a čekal, až vichřice přibouchne dveře; když se tak stalo, pomalu vstal a oprášil se. Protivný sníh mu zalezl za šálu. Rozhlédl se po světnici a přesně jak očekával, někdo tam stál. Jenže to nebyla kmotra. Ta věc si sundala kapuci a usmála se.

„Dobré poledne. Jsem správně v domácnosti Ruska?" uklonila se lehce. Ivan na ni zvědavě zíral.

„Co když ano?"

„Pak děkuji za přijetí," usmála se ta věc znovu, chopila se koštěte a zametla světnici. Bělarus nechala ležet na podlaze. Ivan tu věc pozoroval s rostoucím nepokojem. Pobaltské státy bohužel byly zrovna nasbírat dřevo, a Ivan se neměl na kom uklidnit. Odešel tedy do své ložnice pomazlit se s flaškou vodky. Doufal, že ta věc zatím zmizí, leč tato naděje se ukázala lichou, neboť po chvíli se objevila zas. Ivan si jí nevšímal, až když mu svléklá vlezla do postele.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se. Ta věc se k němu přitulila.

„Zahřívám tě," vysvětlila. „Ale ty máš pořád kabát. Sundej ho."

„Nět," odmítl Ivan a lokl si z flašky. Prázdnou ji rozbil té věci o obličej a shodil ji z postele. „Kolkolkol…" zaklokotal, aby se uklidnil a zahnal mráz. Zíral do stropu, dokud nevtrhla do pokoje Bělarus. Sestřička se na něj vrhla, ale zakopla o tělo na podlaze a uhodila se o pelest do hlavy. Ivan se rychle zvedl a připravil se na poradu s vaňkem. Běla i ta věc však hbitě vstaly, civějíce jedna na druhou. Ta věc se uklonila, Bělarus ji popadla za vlasy a smýkla jí do strany.

„Bratře! Co to má znamenat?" vřískla na Váňu a ukázala mu zkrvavený obličej té věci. „Proč je tady ta děvucha, bratře?"

Ivan ustupoval a mektal: „T-ta přišla, da… Před chvílí sem přišla a…" dostal spásný nápad, „nabídla své služby, da, své služby."

„Kde by se vzala prostitutka na Sibiři, bratře?" přimhouřila Bělarus oči.

„Nět, nět, to ne!" smál se Ivan hystericky, „Ta věc přišla jako služka! M-máme veliký dům a ona ho chce uklízet, da."

Bělarus se podívala na slepé oči plné střepů, zlomila té věci vaz a oknem ji prohodila ven. „Teď už mezi námi žádná děvucha nestojí, můj drahý bratře. Budeme svoji, svoji, svoji…"

Ivan prchl.

Následujícího dne v poledne se ta věc vrátila. Zase přišla dveřmi, ale tentokrát ne s bouří v patách. Ivan se ohříval u ohně a překvapením mu málem chytly rukavice.

„Dobré poledne," ohlásila se ta věc a sklidila po snídani. Ivan ji zamyšleně sledoval, dokud dolů nesešla Bělarus, nezapíchla ji nožem a nevyhodila zpátky do mrazu.

Děvucha se vracela každé poledne. Bělarus ji mohl rdousit, řezat, píchat, lámat, podpalovat, podřezávat, ubíjet a vykuchávat, ale ta věc v poledne zase stála přede dveřmi. Váňu bavilo pozorovat, jaké kreativní způsoby smrti Bělarus vymýšlí. Jenže co je moc, to je moc, a jeho sestra jednoho dne děvuchu zabila pouze pohledem a dál ji ignorovala. Dlouho jí to sice nevydrželo a děvucha po chvíli opět ležela ve sněhu s rozbitou lebkou, nicméně brzy přišel den, kdy málem zůstala přes noc.

Ivan ležel v posteli a snažil se usnout. Děvucha se pod záminkou zahřívání tulila tak usilovně, že ho dusila. Zanedlouho si vysloužila olověnou trubku a prohození oknem.

Díky své houževnatosti se děvucha stala součástí domácího folklóru. Nic nechtěla a byla k dispozici, kdykoli Váňu nebo Bělarus chytl amok. Zřejmě se skamarádila i s Pobaltím. Ivan byl nadšen, když v domě začala téct vlažná voda. Všechno šlo dobře až do dne, kdy Váňovi přišla pozvánka na mítink G8.

„Velké Rusko, vzal bys mě s sebou?" ozvalo se při obědě z kouta.

Ivan se usmál, „Da. Všichni půjdete se mnou, kromě tebe, Bělo, ty se musíš starat o dům," dodal spěšně a upřímně doufal, že Bělarus nebude protestovat. Jako by to bylo možné – ještě té noci musel Ivan potají sbalit svůj harém a ráno být velice daleko.

Mítink se konal v Londýně. Dorazili týden předem a kdo by to byl řekl, celou dobu pršelo. To však Váňu neodradilo od dlouhých procházek parkem a prohlížení pamětihodností. Jeho harém nastydl, asi proto, že si nevzali deštníky.

Na mítinku samotném se nic zajímavého neprojednávalo, pouze Amerika Rusko obviňovala z globálního oteplování. Ivan se nad takovou hloupostí usmál a Amerika zmlkla a rychle přešla k jiným záležitostem. Večer na něj v posteli čekala děvucha. Ivan si zul boty, sundal rukavice a zalezl pod peřinu.

„Prosím, velké Rusko… sundej si ten zimník," ozval se chraplavý hlas.

„Nět," řekl Ivan a dal děvuše pěstí. Překvapeně zjistil, jak je její tvář horká. Dal jí pěstí ještě jednou.

„P-prosím, velké Rusko…" vyrazila ze sebe děvucha, když Váňovi došlo, že facky jsou lepší. „Sundej si ten zimník, ať tě můžu zahřát." Ivan učinil další objev, a to že držet v rukou děvušinu hlavu funguje skvěle. Cítil, jak mu pomalu rozmrzávají ruce a napadlo ho, že kdyby se děvuchy dotýkal větší plochou, třeba si sundal zimník…

Vzápětí se kabát i s šálou válel na zemi a Ivan si k hrudi majetnicky tiskl horečkou rozpálenou děvuchu. Blaženě si vydechl a nechal nemocný žár prostupovat jeho tělem a rozmrazovat traumatizované kosti. Ze všeho toho blaha usnul.

Ráno se vzbudil šťastný a zpocený jako nikdy. Po zjištění, že v Anglii teče voda vařící, se poprvé po mnoha letech osprchoval. Věrnému Pobaltí přikázal, aby mu vypralo oblečení. Pobavilo ho, jak si drželi nosy a malá Litva málem omdlela, a taky že se ptali, kdy si naposled svlékl kabát. Samozřejmě že se nepamatoval. Nejradši by celé dny dospával tisíce nocí, kdy kvůli mrazu nezamhouřil oka. Jenže jeho šéf si ho žádal v Moskvě, a tak musel Londýn opustit. Cestou v letadle přemýšlel, proč Anglie tak úpěnlivě prosila, aby se už konečně vrátil na Sibiř.

Doma Váňu překvapila nečekaná obleva a panika. Sibiř rozmrzala. Celé Rusko se oteplovalo. Průměrná teplota stoupala, stejně jako hladina moří. Pobřežní pásy byly zatopeny. Nizozemí také. V mrtvé tundře rašila tráva.

Ale Váňovi na tom nezáleželo.

Poprvé v životě mu bylo teplo.


End file.
